The present invention relates to an easy-to-operate ring-shaped hanging lock with a replaceable core.
A conventional hanging lock generally comprises a U-shaped locking latch. However, a relatively large space exists within such a latch. A wrench or similar tool can be easily inserted into the space and acquire a torque support point, permitting the lock to be broken by an unauthorized person.
Accordingly, a more secure ring-shaped lock with a small space has been developed. But the known ring-shaped lock is fixedly assembled, i.e., the lock core and lock casing thereof are fixedly mounted and cannot be disassembled. Once the key for the lock core is duplicated or security is doubtful, the whole lock must be replaced. This is unnecessarily wasteful.